mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Watchlist
You can watch a page (if you are ) by clicking the "watch" link at the top of any article. This will add it to your watchlist, located at and accessible through the user bar at the very top of the page. Your watchlist displays a list of changes to the pages you have watched, with the most recent edits at the top. It provides a -type list that shows only the pages you are particularly interested in, making it easy for you to see the improvements that others have made so that you can continue to build on each other's work. Watched pages will also appear in bold on . How does it work? The watchlist shows only the last edit to the watched page, by default. If there was more than one edit to the page since your last visit, you may need to view the to see them all. If you watch a page, its associated talk page will be watched as well. You cannot choose to watch one but not the other. By default, the watchlist shows edits from the last three days. You can choose other time periods from the links at the top of the page, but the page will reset to the default on your next visit. There is no limit to how many pages you can watch, but if you watch more than 1000, the default cutoff for the watchlist will be 12 hours instead of three days. This reduces server load and allows the page to be displayed more quickly. Removing pages To remove pages from your watchlist, go to the page and click "unwatch". To remove many pages at once, go to your watchlist and click the "magic=yes}} show and edit complete list" link. Then check the pages you want to remove. Email notifications In your email preferences, you can choose to be emailed if an article on your watchlist is changed ("E-mail me when a page on my watchlist is changed") or choose a weekly digest ("E-mail me a Weekly Watchlist Digest"). This is a weekly email that will inform you of any pages on your watchlist that you haven't visited yet. It's a great reminder for those important pages that slip by on occasion, or if you have a large number of watchlisted pages. See for details on how you can set your so that you receive notifications in your email of changes to pages on your watchlist. Other watchlist options in preferences * Number of days to show in watchlist: changes the default time period shown * Expand watchlist to show all applicable changes: will show all edits made to a page, not just the most recent * Number of edits to show in expanded watchlist: limits the number of lines shown The following options will hide certain edits from the watchlist, which may make it easier for you to monitor important activity on your wiki: * Hide my edits from the watchlist * Hide edits from the watchlist * Hide from the watchlist These options automatically check the "watch this page" box when you perform certain actions. You can always uncheck it manually for individual pages that you don't want to watch. Especially for small wikis, these options combined with email notification can make it easier to monitor activity on your site: * Add pages I create to my watchlist * Add pages I edit to my watchlist * Add pages I move to my watchlist * Add pages I delete to my watchlist See also * Help:Watching pages at Meta Wikimedia. Watchlist